The 50's with Lincoln loud
by codywrasman
Summary: Lincoln and his family are in a time when we rock and roll was born when we had drive inns when Elvis was the King when we went cruising in cars when we had low crime Rates and we had low taxes and when greasers roam the streets thats right the 1950s what adventures will Lincoln and his family have in the decade of rock and roll
1. Chapter 1

In a juke box someone puts a coin into the jukebox and presses the buttons H and 5 and a record it's put on and the needle is put in the record and music is put on the record.

( The song Rock Around the Clock by Bill Haley and his comets 1955 )

Bill Haley" ( sings ) one two three four Rock five six seven o clock Rock nine ten eleven twelve o clock we're going to rock around the clock tonight put your Glad Rags on join me hun we'll have some fun when the clock strikes one we're going to rock around the clock tonight we're going to rock rock rock till the broad daylight we're going to rock rock around the clock tonight when the clock strikes two three and four if the band slows down will yell for more going to rock around the clock tonight I'm going to rock rock rock to the broad daylight Rock going to rock around the clock tonight

And eleven year old Lincoln loud in a black shirt bowling shirt with blue on the side of his shoulders and black buttons a pair of jeans and red and white sneakers and riding his bike arriving at Mel's diner

Lincoln looks around to see cars driving around seeing many nice fancy cars like Thunderbirds Cadillacs Plymouth Furys Corvettes and Pontiacs as well as trucks and vans as well

Bill Haley" ( sings ) when the chimes ring five six and seven will be right at seventh heaven were going to rock around the clock tonight we're going to rock rock rock to the broad daylight on the Rock going to rock around the clock when it's eighth nine ten eleven two I'll be going strong and so will you were gonna rock around the clock tonight I'm going to rock on the rock around the clock tonight

Lincoln parks his bike and locks it an walks to the Mel's diner

Bill Haley ( sings ) when the clock strikes twelve will cool off then start rockin around the clock again going to rock around the clock tonight are going to rock rock rock this Grande like I'm going to rock on a rock around the clock tonight

( Song ends )

April 6th 1959 Royal woods Michigan

Lincoln loud walks into Mel's diner to see people dancing and looked to see the nice beutyful checkerboard floor he just went a sat on a stool were and man walked to him

The servent" hey Lincoln how can I help you.

Lincoln" chocolate milkshake please but small I have to be home for dinner soon.

The servent" right so what's going on with you.

Lincoln" well I met a friend today.

The servent" that's nice what's his name.

Lincoln" his name is Clyde.

The servent" Clyde huh is he nice.

Lincoln" yes but I don't think you're going to allow him and the diner thought.

The servent"why is he in trouble maker?

Lincoln" well no uh well let's just say he's a person that has a different skin color.

The servent" let me geuss he's black.

Lincoln" yeah and I am not ashamed that he's black not ashamed at all.

The servent" so he's colored eh and you know what it's not a big deal to me I have no problems with colored people what's so ever.

Lincoln"oh so well he's allowed here then.

The servent" he could but I don't know what the others will think do though.

Lincoln" yeah and I haven't told my parents about him yet.

The servent" well I am sure you and your parents and your family can work something out.

The servent gave Lincoln his small chocolate milkshake with whip cram and a cherry on top and Lincoln gave the servent his money.

Lincoln" thanks yeah I mean they were okay with Lori going out with Bobby and Bobby's a Hispanic so if there okay with Lori going out with a Hispanic I am sure it they will let me be friends with a black kid. ( Takes a drink of his milkshake )

Lincoln" I mean black people are Human beings too and I think they deserve to be respected just as much as whites and the same goes for Hispanics ( takes another drink from his milkshake )

The servent" yeah I have a soon who's in Mexico and he's in love with a Hispanic women I have seen pictures of her she looks so sweet.

Lincoln" yeah and Clyde is nice too we like to read comics and we like the lone ranger and we like to bowl.

The servent" yeah the lone ranger is a good show my kids love it.

Lincoln yeah.

Lincoln just drank his milkshake when he looks at his watch to see it was time for him to go to dinner.

Lincoln" oh no I am gonna be late for dinner.

With that Lincoln drank all of a his milkshake and ran out of the diner and got on his bike and hurried home.

( At home )

Lincoln had arrived just in time and he just walked in to see that his siblings were still up stairs but sitting in the couch holding Lily was one of Lincolns friends Jared and the two were watching The Adventures Of Superman on TV

Jared" oh hey Lincoln.

Lincoln" hey Jared um.

Jared" what?

Lincoln" I have to tell you I meet a new freind.

Jared" oh really that's nice what's his name?

Lincoln his name his Clyde .

Jared" Clyde?

Lincoln" yeah and well let's just say he's Colored.

Jared" ( gasp ).

Lincoln I know.

Jared"Lincoln that's awesome.

Lincoln" huh?

Jared " you meet a kid who's has a different skin color this will prove to everyone that not everyone is a Racist.

Lincoln" well that's good that your okay with that but what about my parents?

Jared"oh yeah

Lincoln yeah that's the one that sacrers me .

Jared" well don't worry they were okay with Lori being with Bobby so I am sure they will be okay with you being with Clyde.

Lincoln" yeah I hope so.

Ritas ( voice ) kids dinner is ready.

Jared " oh food. ( Picks up Lily )

Soon Lori Leni Luna Luan Lynn Lucy Lana Lola Lisa come down stairs to the dinner table.

Lola" so mommy what's for dinner?

Rita" were having meatloaf.

Everyone aww.

Luan" meatloaf again?

Rita" I know kids but it's all I know but it's all I can cook right now I don't have that much time.

Lynn sir" don't worry honey I could just get a cook book tomorrow and some groecerys if you need any.

Rita" thanks dear

Jared actually Mrs loud I brought so Pillsbury croissants from home you guys want to have it with the meatloaf.

Rita that's fine put them on the tablet.

Jared goes to get the croissant rolls when Rita notices extra seat .

Rita" Lincoln what's with the extra seat?

Lincoln" uh I have a friend coming over.

Rita"really what's his name?

Lincoln" well uh.

All of a sudden the door opens to reveal Clyde.

Clyde" hey Lincoln sorry I'm late so what are we having for dinner Meatloaf I love meatloaf.

Lynn sir Rita and the other loud siblings just look at Clyde as he sits down next to Lincoln.

Rita" uh um Lincoln who your freind?

Lincoln" oh um guys this is Clyde.

Everyone except Lola and Luan hey Clyde.

Rita" so um Clyde were are your from?

Clyde"Royal Woods same town as you guys are ready.

Lincoln"we met at the bowling alley.

Rita" oh so you guys bowl?

Clyde" yep and it's fun knocking down pins with a very heavy ball.

Rita" well that's nice.

Clyde" thanks. ( Takes a bite of meatloaf )

Clyde" mmm this meatloaf is good you make this yourself?

Rita" thanks I made it from scratch so what else is new kids.

Lori" oh Bobby called me and he's gotten a 1957 Blue Ford Thunderbird.

Lincoln" oh Bobby has a car?

Lori" yep needless to say.

Lincoln" awesome can't wait to see it.

Clyde" me too.

Luna I got a new Buddy Holly record album.

Lincoln oh well nice.

Luna" yeah it's the least I can't do sence Buddy Holly is sadly no longer with us.

Rita" I know it's been hard for you Luna but just know those three musicians are in a better place now probably singing to God .

Luna yeah I like to picture that.

Lori" Bobby still feels sad about Ritchie Valens dying on that plane as well.

Luna and the big bopper as well.

All of a sudden Jared with Pillsbury rolls appears.

Jared" yeah just know that Buddy Holly Ritchie Valens and the Big Bopper are gone but they are not forgotten.

Lincoln" amen Jared.

Clyde" oh you must be Jared stinking told me all about you I'm Clyde.

Jared"nice to meet you Clyde.

Jared sits down and gets a roll and a slice of meatloaf the family just ate.

Soon after dinner.

Lincoln Clyde and Jared were watching the lone ranger.

Lincoln look at that go lone ranger .

Lori" hey guys what time is it?

Jared checks his watch to see it was 9:46

Jared" it's 9:46 why?

Lori" well bobbys gonna come over and he's gonna give me a ride in his new Ford Thunderbird Andrews we are gonna go to the drive in to see that new movie.

Clyde" really what movie?

Lori" it's called the Imitation of Life starring Lana Turner John Gavin Robert Alda Juanita Moore and Sandra Dee.

Lincoln is it a romantic movie?

Lori" why yes it is.

Lincoln" have fun

Lori oh I will.

All of a sudden there's the sound of a car honking.

Lori"that's Bobby got to go.

What's that Lori got out the door and walked towards Bobby and his new thunderbird.

Lori" hey Bobby boo bear.

Bobby"hey there doll face ready to go ready to make like a tree and leaf.

Lori" yeah.

With that Lori got into the Thunderbird the two left.

Soon a song plays

( The song Everyday by buddy Holly )

Buddy Holly ( sings ) everyday it's a gettin closer going faster than a roller coaster love like yours Will Truly Come my way a hey a hey hey hey

Luna just listened to the song on a record player while shedding a tear in Buddy's memory

Jared" ( signs ) it's been two months sence that Tragic plane crash

Lincoln" yep.

Clyde" I remember when that happened I was shocked.

Lincoln"we all were.

The group just continue to listen to song.

Lincoln" I wonder what's going on with Lori and Bobby?

Buddy Holly ( sings ) Love Like Yours well truly come my way a hey a hey hey.

( Elsewhere ) at the drive in.

Bobby and Lori were just watching the movie.

Lori" poor Sarah she didn't deserve to be beaten in an alleyway by that jerk.

Bobby" yeah and I think that was Troy Donahue.

Lori yeah .

They two just continue to watch the movie when the two just looked at each other but then all of a sudden both Lori and Bobby begin kissing and Lori lays down with Bobby on top of her and soon there's gasping and moaning that's happening.

Back at the house.

Clyde so Lincoln it was nice meeting your family and the meatloaf was good too

Lincoln" thanks glad you had a good time.

Clyde" thanks well I have to go then see you.

Lincoln" bye.

Clyde" bye.

With that Clyde walked away and went home.

In the house

Rita" so lincoln what do you think of your little friend?

Lincoln" I think he's nice and cool why what's wrong?

Rita oh nothing I just want to see if you are gonna okay with him.

Lincoln" I know Mom I am fully aware of his skin color but that doesn't matter to it shouldn't matter to anyone blacks are human beings to as well as Hispanics Arabs Asians and other forms of Race.

Rita" ah.

Lynn sir" we understand son I mean we were okay with Lori Being with Bobby and we are okay with you being with Clyde.

Lincoln thanks Mom.

Rita" but just know that it might take some getting use to.

Lynn sir" yeah and we're concerned about you and the other kids they see you with Clyde.

Lincoln" don't worry I won't let the other kids bother me or clyde .

Lynn sir" good for you.

With that Rita and lynn sir walk away.

Elsewhere at the drive in.

As the movie ends

In Bobby's car Bobby and Lori were naked yet a blanket covered Bobby's lower half and Bobby was still on top of Lori both were catching there breath and the steam foged up the windows.

Lori" that was nice.

Bobby" yeah.

Both Lori and Bobby kissed.

And the two just continued to catch their breath.

Back at the house.

Lincoln just walked out side on to the porch.

When Jared walks and sits right next to him.

Jared" hey Lincoln.

Lincoln" hey Jared.

Jared"thinking about your friend huh?

Lincoln" yeah just me and my thoughts.

Jared"what did your parents say?

Lincoln"they're okay with him.

Jared"that's good to hear at least we know that this family is not racist and that's why I like it here.

Lincoln" good for you.

Jared" thanks.

Lincoln"you're welcome.

Jared" I actually think that you me and Clyde are going to be good friends.

Lincoln"what about Cody?

Jared"he's in Korea though he might not come back

Lincoln" yeah but sooner or later she has to come back I mean the fighting has stopped he should be back by now.

Jared" yeah I just hope he's doing okay in Korea.

Lincoln" yeah.

Both Lincoln and Jared just look at each other and then just continue to enjoy the rest of the night

The end

The loud house belongs to Chris Savino.

Rock around the clock belongs to bill Haley and the comets

Everyday belongs to Bubby Holly


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day for Lincoln was watching The lone ranger on Tv when Lori comes in

Lori" uh Lincoln can I talk to you for a minute.

Lincoln" not now I am watching the Lone Ranger.

Lori just turns off the tv

Lincoln "hey I was watching that.

Lori" Lincoln please this is important.

Lincoln" ( signs ) what is it?

Lori" well first please promise that you'll keep it secret don't tell anyone especially Bobby Or mom and dad

Lincoln" okay I promise I won't tell anyone.

Lori" you promise swear to me Cross Your Heart.

Lincoln just crossed his heart.

Lincoln"I cross my heart and hope to die.

Lori" good.

Lincoln" so what is it that you want tell me?

Lori" well ( looks to see that no one's around ) Lincoln I am pregnant and Bobby might be the father.

Upon hearing that Lincoln goes wide-eyed in shock upon hearing that his older sister is pregnant with Bobby's child.

At the bowling alley.

Lincoln just sat there Frozen in shock while jared and Clyde were bowling and Jared sees this and walks to him.

Jared"and licking what's wrong you've been acting weird lately?

Lincoln"I can't say.

Clyde" say what?

Lincoln" if I tell you guys will you keep it a secret?

Both Jared and Clyde sure.

Lincoln"cross your hearts.

With that both Jared and Clyde crossed there Hearts

Lincoln"okay but let's go somewhere private.

With that Lincoln Clyde and Jared walked to a private bathroom and Lincoln whispered the secret into there ears and upon hearing that both Jared and Clyde go wide eyed in shock

Later at the day

At Mel's drive in diner

Both Bobby and Lori were enjoying lunch at the diner while listening to music.

( The song Great Balls of Fire by Jerry Lee Lewis 1957 )

Jerry Lee Lewis"you shake my nerves and you Rattle My Brain too much love drives a man insane you broke my will oh what a thrill goodness gracious Great Balls of Fire.

Bobby" Lori what's wrong?

Lori" what?

Bobby" well why do you have some much food I mean you he two cheeseburgers some fries two shakes and a Coca-Cola

Lori"I just need all the food I need right now.

Bobby"coming to think of it you been acting like this since since we saw that movie the other night at the drive-in

All of a sudden Lincoln Clyde and Jared come into the diner.

Lincoln" hey Lori.

Lori" oh hey Lincoln what are you doing here I thought you we're Bowling?

Lincoln" bowling is over with me and the guys are just getting Lincoln" at Mel's

Lori" oh.

Lincoln sees that Lori has a Lot of food.

Lincoln"you really need that much food?

Lori" LINCOLN

Lincoln" sorry just being honest.

Lori" I just need all the food I need right now.

Lincoln"oh right because you're...

Lori" LINCOLN.

Lincoln" okay okay calm down.

Bobby" what is with you Lori?

Lori" I can say it here I let's go somewhere private.

With That Lori grabs Bobby by the shirt and escorts him to a private restroom

In the restroom Lori closed and locked the door behind her and made sure no one was inside the restroom.

Lori"so you want to know what's up with me?

Bobby yes I liked too.

Lori" okay here It comes Bobby I am pregnant and it's possible that the that you're the father of my child.

Upon hearing that Bobby just went wide eyed in shock.

Lori" Bobby are you okay Bobby.

Bobby just exit the bathroom without saying a word.

Elsewhere in the diner in the booths Clyde and Lincoln eating there food witch was hamburgers with fries while Jared was reading a letter.

Clyde" so Jared who send it to you that letter?

Jared" it's from Cody who's in Korea.

Clyde" Korea?

Jared" yeah he is in the army guarding the 38th parallel to make sure no North Koreans attacked because obviously the War is not over it's just a ceasefire.

Clyde" ah Hopefully He's nice.

Jared" oh believe me he is oh.

Jared when into his shirt pocket and Pulled out a black and white picture of Cody in his Army uniform.

Clyde" wow.

Jared" yep.

All of a sudden Lori just sat down.

Lincoln" Soo how did Bobby take the news?

Lori" he didn't say anything he just left.

Lincoln" oh I am Sorry?

Lori" it's okay I am just scared at what Mom and Dad are gonna say oh God I'm going to throw up.

Upon hearing that Jared just put down his Burger having lost his appetite.

Lincoln" Uh Lori let's not talk about throwing up in front of people are eating

Lori" oh yeah right.

Jared" I'm just going see what is on the Juke box

With that Jared got up and went to see what's on the jukebox.

Clyde" so loris pregnant huh with Bobby's Child huh

Lincoln" uh yeah why ask?

Clyde" oh nothing if you excuse me I need to make a phone call.

Lori" why who are you calling.

Clyde" my therapist Dr Lopez who else.

Lincoln"are you sound upset?

Clyde" I am not upset I am fine.

Lincoln" are you sure cuz you sound...

Clyde" I SAID I'M FINE.

With that Clyde walks to a rotary pay song to Call Dr lopez.

Lori" what was that about?

Lincoln"I do not know.

All of a sudden a song plays

( The song Chantilly Lace By the the Big Bopper 1958 )

The Big Bopper" hello baby yeah this is the Big Bopper speaking ha ha ha oh you sweet thing will I what will I what oh baby you know what I like Chantilly Lace and the pretty face and a pony tail hanging down wiggle in the walk giggle in the talk make the world go round there ain't nothing in the world like a big eyed girl makes me act so funny made me spend my money make me feel real loose like a long neck goose like a girl oh baby that's what I like

All of a sudden jared walks back and sits down with Lori and Lincoln

Jared"well I found a song.

Lincoln" I hear it.

Jared"yep Chantilly Lace sang by the late Big Bopper.

Lincoln"yep

Elsewhere

Bobby was riding in his 1958 blue Ford Thunderbird thinking about Lori in the baby there possibly gonna have.

Bobby" how could this happen how could I be such a fool I know I should have worn something that night ( signs ) that's mention I probably ruined Lori for life I knew she had dreams oh man she's going to hate me now what am I going to do.

( Elsewhere )

Back at home

Luna" hey look it's Luan

Shows Luan in front of the TV a Bucky beaver Ipana toothpaste commercial mimicking Bucky beaver.

Luan"Brusha Brusha Brusha here's the new Ipana with the brand new flavor it's Dandy for your teeth Brusha Brusha Brusha new Ipana toothpaste Brusha Brusha Brusha knocks out decay germs fast.

Lincoln Jared Luna Lola and lana just luagh at luan mimicking the beaver on the black and white TV.

All ofab sudden Lori comes in.

Lincoln" oh hey Lori you missed Luan the Beaver on TV

Lori" not in the mood right now I have to call Bobby.

With that Lori walks over to the black rotary telephone in the kitchen she picked the phone a dialed the number by rotating the rotary on the phone once the number was dialed Lori just waited for Bobby to pick up.

Elsewhere in Bobby's room

Bobby just layed on his bed until the rotary telephone rings and Bobby answers it.

Bobby" hello?

Lori" Bobby Bobby boo boo bear are you there?

Bobby" Lori is that you?

Lori" oh thank gosh what happened why did you leave without saying a word?

Bobby"I guess I was just shocked about the whole pregnancy thing I mean I don't know what to do I basically ruined your likes I know you had dreams.

Lori" oh Bobby I do have dreams and they are to marry you and have a family of Our Own just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I won't hate you or anything I love you no matter what.

Bobby really?

Lori" yes.

Bobby" I'll be right there.

Lori" huh.

Bobby hangs up the phone and runs out of his room

Lori" Bobby Bobby ar you there?

Later Lori looks out the window to see Bobby in his 1957 Thunderbird having arrived he just ran out of the car and runs to see Lori and hugs her.

Lori" I knew you can hear for me.

Bobby" yep do you get your parents know about you being pregnant?

Lori" no.

Bobby" well let's tell them together.

Lori" are your sure?

Bobby" yeah it makes you feel better I'll do all the talking.

Lori" right well here we go

With that both of Lori and Bobby enter the house to tell rita and Lynn sir about Lori Being pregnant with Bobby's child and is suprised to see them with her other siblings.

Lynn sir" so Bobby I heard you banged my daughter care to explain that?

Lori" oh my God you guys already knew?

Rita" yeah because Leni Lynn Lucy and Lisa told us.

Lori" how do you guys knew?

Leni" we heard you on the phone you are a really loud talker.

Lynn sir" so is this true Lori are you pregnant

Lori" it's possible yes.

Rita how do you know if your pregnant or not well after me and Bobby did it at the drive-in I began to notice that my periods had stopped and plus I began to have cravings for food and often urges to throw up but I don't know if my really am pregnant or not.

Rita"well if you don't know if your pregnant or not I think you should go to a doctor and get tested.

Lynn sir" and if you're pregnant then and you're going to have the rest child yourselves since it's your responsibility

Lori" you think I should go to the doctor?

Rita" yes honey if you do think you're pregnant you should go to a doctor the doctor or will help you.

Both Bobby and Lori just looked at each other.

Bobby" I think you should go Lori you think you really are pregnant you should go.

Lori" your right I should go.

Bobby"I'll take you to the doctor.

With that Bobby and Lori just got into Bobby's car and they drove to the doctor.

Soon the doctor did some test on Lori and soon they went home

Elsewhere

Jared Clyde and Lincoln just talked about what happened.

Clyde"well hopefully Lori isn't pregnant.

Lincoln" what up with you any way?

Clyde" what it's not like I have a crush on her or anything ( nervously giggles )

Lincoln" okay

Jared" I wonder how long it will take to get the results thought.

Lincoln"yeah it could take hours or days.

Clyde" well who knows?

Lincoln" hopefully soon we'll get the results.

Jared" hey you guys want to watch some TV while we passed the time?

Both Lincoln and Clyde" hmm sure.

With that Jared Lincoln and Clyde walked into the house to watch some TV

Elsewhere

At the doctor's office parking lot

Lori and Bobby just walked back to were Bobby's Thunderbird is parked.

Bobby" well that wasn't so bad.

Lori" yep

Bobby"I wonder how long it will be until we get the results though.

Lori" yeah but like I said if I am pregnant this baby won't change anything.

Bobby" it's good to know that we love each other no matter what.

Lori" yeah my mom had giving birth to alot of babies and never heard her separated my parents love each other.

Bobby"it's good to know that your parents get along with each other.

Lori" yes.

Soon they reach the car and they entered the car and soon Bobby started the car and the two drove away from the doctor's office.

Back at the house

Lori and Bobby had arrived to witness the family already having dinner witch happens to be spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread.

Lynn sir" oh Lori you back how did it go?

Lori"good don't call us and tell us if I'm pregnant or not.

Rita" well I got some extra spaghetti in case you're pregnant knowing that you're going to need alot of food.

Lori" huh yeah good one mom.

Soon Lori and Bobby sat down with the rest of the family and ate dinner with no incidence

Soon the family was watching TV together when all of a sudden the Phone rings.

Upon hearing it ring Lori new it was the doctor.

Lori"I got it.

With that Lori just picked up the phone and answered it

Lori"hello loud house yes this is Lori loud yes aha okay oh I understand well thanks for telling me why I'll tell them.

Lincoln"who was it?

Lori" the doctor it turns out I'm Not pregnant.

Bobby" what really you're not pregnant?

Lori" nope.

Rita" well that's good honey but we are gonna have a really long talk about the uterus and ovaries.

Lori" great looking forward to it

Bobby" well I'm so really rough right now I'm going to go upstairs and throw up.

With that Bobby went upstairs to Throw up.

Lincoln" well I guess you're not pregnant and I was looking actually looking forward to being uncle.

Lori" sorry lincoln but you know what I bet you be a great uncle.

Lincoln"you really think so?

Lori" yeah I mean who knows if it was a boy then it would obviously like the same stuff you like.

Lincoln" well thanks well I geuss I should tell Jared and Clyde what happened.

Elsewhere

At Mel's drive in diner.

Jared and Clyde were having chocolate milkshakes with whipped cream and a cherry on top when Lincoln walks in.

Jared" hey Lincoln.

Lincoln" hey guys.

Clyde"so what's the news on Lori is she pregnant?

Lincoln"nope she's not pregnant.

Clyde" YES OH YES.

both Lincoln and Jared just looked at Clyde.

Clyde" uh I mean oh no.

All of a sudden the servent appears.

The servent"

Lincoln" hey I'll have what there having.

The servent" one chocolate milkshake coming right up.

Lincoln" thanks.

Lincoln sits down with Clyde and Jared.

Jared"so how did Lori take the news when she found out she's not pregnant?

Lincoln" she honestly doesn't look that sad I was kind of disappointed cuz I thought I was going to be at but Lori a Comforted me it told me I would be a good uncle.

Jared" well that's sweet of her.

Lincoln" yep.

All of a sudden the servant gave Lincoln His milkshake.

Lincoln" thanks ( begins drinking the milk shake )

Jared" so she thinks you would be a good uncle?

Lincoln"yep and I believe I would be.

Clyde"you know I like you I bet you would be a great uncle.

Lincoln aw thanks Clyde

Jared" yep

Clyde your welcome

The three boys just continue to enjoy there milkshakes.

The end

The loud house belongs to Chris Savino

Great Balls of Fire belongs to Jerry Lee Lewis 1957

And Chantilly Lace belongs to the Big Bopper 1958


	3. Chapter 3

At nigth April 11 1959

A song plays. That ill be the day by buddy holly 1958

Buddy holly ( sings) Well, that'll be the day, when you say goodbye

Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry  
You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie  
'Cause that'll be the day when I die

Lincoln was walking down the stairs as the song plays Luna was listening to the song while jared was reading the peanuts comics on the newspaper and lily was just walking around Lori was talking on the phone.

Lincoln looks at the newspaper Jared was reading and it said Communist In Cuba

Lincoln goes wide eyed upon reading that

All of a sudden there's a huge explosion

BOOM

it was a neclear explosion the explosion

The explosion destroys cars house and people

And the explosion breaks the glass windows and everyone screams

Luna" AAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Lori " AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Jared" AAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Lily " AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Lincoln " AAAHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone screams as they are The explosion destroys cars house and people by the explosion

All of a sudden lincoln wakes up to reveal it was just all a dream

The theme plays

Rock around the clock by bill haley and his comets

Bill Haley ( sings ) One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock, rock

Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock, rock  
Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock, rock  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight

Put your glad rags on and join me, hon'  
We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonigh

And eleven year old Lincoln loud in a black shirt bowling shirt with blue on the side of his shoulders and black buttons a pair of jeans and red and white sneakers and riding his bike arriving at Mel's diner

Lincoln looks around to see cars driving around seeing many nice fancy cars like Thunderbirds Cadillacs Plymouth Furys Corvettes and Pontiacs as well as trucks and vans as well

Bill Haley " ( sings) When the clock strikes two, three and four  
If the band slows down we'll yell for more  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight

When the chimes ring five, six and seven  
We'll be right in seventh heaven  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight

Soon lincoln parks his bike and walks to the diner

Bill Haley ( sings ) When it's eight, nine, ten, eleven too

I'll be goin' strong and so will you  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight

Shows lincoln in the diner with his friends

Bill Haley ( sings) When the clock strikes twelve, we'll cool off then  
Start a rockin' round the clock again  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight

End of song

Shows lincoln having breakfast with Jared and Clyde

Clyde" lincoln are you okay you look tired.

Lincoln " I just barely got any sleep last night that's all.

Clyde " why

Lincoln " I I had a disturbing dream last night

Jared really what was it about.

Lincoln h how we all die .

Jared and Clyde go wide eyed in shock.

Lincoln I know its scary.

Jared how did we die.

Lincoln" Neclear explosion.

Both Jared and Clyde gasp

Jared The Russians.

Clyde" I knew they would be the death of us just like they were a death to Hitler.

Jared" yeah.

Lincoln who knows.

Jared well just calm down and watch some tv.

Clyde " yeah the twilight zone is on care to watch that.

Lincoln I guess so.

Clyde turns on the tv so they can watch the twilight zone.

Jared" I got to get the paper.

Jared gets up to get the paper and opens in up to reveal the peanuts comics and he starts reading them.

Unknown to jared the front cover says Communist In Cuba

As Jared gets the paper luna comes in with her buddy holly record.

She gets it out and puts it on the record player and music starts playing.

That ill be the day by buddy holly

Buddy holly ( sings ) Well, that'll be the day, when you say goodbye

Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry  
You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie  
'Cause that'll be the day when I die

Well, you give me all your loving and your turtle doving  
All your hugs and kisses and your money too  
Well, you know you love me baby, until you tell me, maybe  
That some day, well I'll be through

Lincoln see the papers cover and it brings him back to his nigthmare of when they were blown up by the neclear bomb

Lincoln AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jared what.

Luna whats wrong the paper the record that was in my dream * points at the newspaper *

Jared what?

Lincoln look at the newspaper.

Jared looks at the paper to see that the thing said Communist In Cuba.

Jared" Oh My Gosh THE COMMUNIST ARE IN CUBA

Luna OH MY GOSH

Lincoln" oh my gosh

Jared this is not good .

Lincoln you know what we should do we should go to the basement

Luna but I just bought a new buddy holly album.

Luna puts the record on and that'll be the day starts playing

Buddy holly ( sings) Well, that'll be the day, when you say goodbye

Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry  
You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie  
'Cause that'll be the day when I die

Upon hearing the song Lincoln starts screaming

Lincoln " AAAAAHHHHHHH

Luna whats wrong?

Lincoln" that song was in my dream

Luna what dream ?

Lincoln how the Soviets kill us all with there Neclear Arsenal

Luna" what?

Lincoln yeah the dream began with that song and Jareds newspaper saying Communist in Cuba

Luna" What?

Lincoln yeah and they there was an explosion and The explosion destroyed cars houses and incinerated people

Jared gee

Luna that sounds awful

Jared maby we should go to the basement

Lincoln yeah

With that Lincoln and the others go to the basement

After spending nearly an hour in the basement

Luna oh man I am so bored

Luna how about we sing something

Lincoln" what do you want to sing.

Luna" hhmm.

Lincoln " how about this.

Lincoln" ( sings ) Oh, beautiful for spacious skies, For amber waves of grain,For purple mountain majesties Above the fruited plain!.

Everyone ( sings ) America! America! God shed his grace on thee,And crown thy good with brotherhood From sea to shining sea.

Luna that was good .

6 hours later .

Luna ( groans ) how long has it been.

All of a sudden rita sees them in the basement.

Rita " what are you kids doing here .

Lincoln " they're going to get us.

Rita" who?

Lincoln" the soviets there gonna nuke us.

Rita" I think you have been watching too many movies.

Lincoln" no look they got Cuba * shows her the paper that says communist in Cuba *

Rita" ( looks at paper ) oh my gosh.

Lincoln" yeah.

Rita just like china

Lincoln" oh my gosh THEY GOT CHINA ( panics )

Rita" Lincoln they had china sence 1949

Lincoln" I am scared .

Rita" well come out.

Lincoln" but what if the communist .

Rita" Lincoln come on this is America everyone has a gun the soviets wouldnt dare come here

Lincoln " Hitler and the Evil Nazis thought they could concor the Communist but that didn't end well.

Rita" well this is different the and honestly the Nazis had what was coming to them.

Rita "Now come on

Lincoln slowly came out of the basement

All of a sudden the door bell rang

Lincoln" AAHHH COMMUNIST.

Rita" its just the door bell.

Lincoln ( scared )

Rita" its probably the mailman with my magazine.

Lincoln" magazine?

Rita" yeah I ordered my monthly Better Homes and Gardens Magazine for better housekeepery.

Rita opened the door.

Voice is Jared here?

Rita" Jared?

Voice" yes is he here?

Rita" um sure ill go get him.

Lincoln" who is it?

Rita" some soilder.

Lincoln" ( in fear ) Communist soilder.

Rita" No US Uniform.

Lincoln" oh.

Soon jared came to the door.

Jared ( goes wide eyed in shock )

Lincoln" who is it?

Jared" its its Cody.

Cody" yes Jared its me.

Jared ( surprised )

Cody ( suprised as well )

To Be Continued


End file.
